


Sister

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek still hasn't told Cora that he and Stiles are dating, and she's visiting in a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Sister

Stiles came bounding into the loft like he usually did. He was already half way through telling a story about his morning researching when he noticed the look on Derek’s face.

Derek was shaking his head and his eyebrows were sending a familiar message: _Stiles shut up._

Derek was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

“Who’s that?” Cora’s voice came through the laptop speakers.

“It’s Stiles,” Derek said. “It sounds like the research has been going well. Can I call you back?”

“Sure,” Cora said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Cora!” Stiles called out, unsure if she was still connected or not.

“Sorry, Cora called for an impromptu Skype session,” Derek explained. He closed his laptop and put it on the couch beside him.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “You still haven’t told her about us, have you?”

Derek shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “I haven’t found the right time?”

“That would have been the right time.” Stiles pointed at the closed laptop. “She’s visiting in a week you know, she’s going to find out then.”

“I was thinking we could wait and tell her in person,” Derek said. “Once she’s had time to settle in and everything.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I _mean_ she’s going to find out the moment she walks through the door. The betas are always complaining about how the loft smells like you and me.”

“I know,” Derek said. He didn’t look at Stiles. “I was thinking I’d have the pack over here more this week. With all their scents mixing together it will cover ours.”

“That’ll only work if we’re not having sex,” Stiles pointed out.

Derek shrugged.

“Are you embarrassed to tell her?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s head snapped up to look at Stiles. “What? No!”

“It sounds like you are.”

Derek was off the couch and standing in front of Stiles in a heartbeat. He put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “I am _not_ embarrassed.”

“Then what is it?” Stiles asked. “Why don’t you want her to find out?”

“I want to tell her,” Derek said. “I want to tell her about us in person. What I don’t want is for the first time I see my sister in months to be an interrogation about my love life. Do you really want Cora questioning us the moment she sees us?”

Stiles sighed. “No. I guess you have a point.”

Derek moved one of his hands from Stiles’ shoulder to the back of Stiles’ neck. He played with the hair at Stiles’ nape.

“Lydia mentioned throwing a party to welcome Cora back. We’ll tell her after the party, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Okay.”

*

If anyone in the pack thought it was odd that Derek was asking them over to the loft more often, none of them voiced it. If Derek was shouting for the pizza for movie nights or pack meetings then they weren’t really going to complain.

Three days before Cora was set to arrive Scott cornered Stiles and asked him if everything was okay. He didn’t like thinking about his best friends’ sex life, but he couldn’t help noticing the loft didn’t smell like sex any more.

“We’re fine,” Stiles assured the alpha. “It’s just Cora doesn’t know Derek and I are together, and we don’t want the loft to stink like us when she gets here. Derek wants to tell her about us in person, after the party.”

“You two make everything so needlessly complicated,” Scott said, shaking his head. “But if it’s what you want to do.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back to banging and reeking of sex soon enough.”

Scott rolled his eyes. He shouldn’t have looked the gift horse in the mouth.

Derek and Stiles were still acting like a couple and were still affectionate with each other, so none of the other pack members bothered to ask questions. The werewolves viewed the missing smell of sex as a blessing.

*

The party was a small affair; just pack. Cora was happy to see everyone and even greeted them all with hugs.

Cora pulling him in for a hug was not something Stiles was entirely prepared for.

Stiles and Derek tried to keep a respectable distance between themselves during the party. They didn’t want Cora getting suspicious as to why they were so comfortable around each other, more so than they should have been being just friends.

However they still found themselves gravitating towards each other. Being in close proximity to each other was like second nature to them now and it was a hard habit to shake.

Derek, Stiles, Cora, Lydia and Allison were standing in a small group by the windows talking. Derek went to put his arm around Stiles’ waist, but at the last minute caught himself. He stretched his arm out and up, then ran his hand through his hair. He took a small step back, away from Stiles.

Cora looked from her brother to Stiles then back again. “What’s going on between the two of you?” She asked. “You guys have been acting really weird all night.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, trying to sound casual.

“Oh my God, did you guys break up?”

Stiles choked on his drink and Derek’s casual demeanour slipped completely.

“You know?” Derek asked. “You know Stiles and I are together?”

“Of course I know,” Cora said. “Lydia told me months ago.”

Derek looked at Lydia who shrugged. “What?” She asked. “How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t tell her yourself?”

“So you _are_ still together, right?” Cora asked.

“Yes, of course we are. Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell me that you knew?” Derek demanded. He had been worrying for no reason.

“I was waiting for you to finally tell me yourself.” Cora shrugged and walked away while Derek was staring at her in shock. “We’re going to have a long talk after the party,” Cora called out over her shoulder.

Stiles punched Derek hard in the arm. “I went a week without sex and she already knew! You owe me so badly!”

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this one wasnt very good. my motivation today has been basically non existent, but i tried my best to write something. I dont want to start skipping days.   
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
